Extra Credit
by 01shane01
Summary: Rachel/Cassandra in the Dance Studio...


**AN: Hey there guys. I have been absent because I just didn't want to write. But then I found JulyBerry and my life has been altered completely haha. **

**Since this is my first fic for this ship, I blame that for any issues within this… and my first time in a long time writing proper girl on girl instead of g!p. **

**So Yeah, please make sure you review cos I would love to write another JulyBerry fic :) Or even leave me a prompt… I might do it if its good haha. **

**So review, then go read Power Struggle – the fic that has had me hurting in both good and bad ways for the last two or three days!**

"You're nothing but a washed up wannabe who can't do anything with her life now but teach people with ten times more talent than you ever had and rip them down because you realise that!" Rachel spat, instantly regretting her outburst, but she had had a long week and the last thing she needed was Cassandra July berating every little thing she did.

Silence washed over the room as the students stood and looked on in shock. "Class dismissed." Miss July said quietly, turning her back on the class and busying herself with things on her desk. All the students left in a hurry. No one wanted to risk staying behind for Cassandra to change her mind and blow up at them all. "Schwimmer, stay." She barked. There was something in her voice with made the singer's body thrum with fear or excitement… she couldn't tell which.

Rachel dropped her things at the side of the room near the door and waited for her teacher to rip into her. She deserved it, really. She had lost it in a moment of weakness.

"You must really think that you are something special, eh Schwimmer?" The blonde started circling the girl stood in the middle of her dance studio. "Come on then, tell me more about what you really think of me, unless you're too chicken without the rest of the class here to back you up?" she mocked, each circle she made was getting closer and closer to Rachel. The young girl shivered as she felt warm breath on her neck where her dance teacher finally stopped.

"I… I don't,"

"You don't what?" Cassandra husked into Rachel's ear. "You think you can get away with talking to me like that, trying to embarrass me without any kind of punishment?" The blonde felt her student shiver in front of her and she smirked to herself. "Well I have news for you, David. Broadway is hard. It's harder than being in my class, it's harder than all or your bad childhood memories rolled up and pressed into one recurring nightmare."

Cassandra's hands _finally_ gripped Rachel's hips, pulling the young dancer flush against her body.

"You need to relax. That's really all your problem is. Relax into the music that is constantly playing all around you, the music of life. Just let it flow through you." The air in the room crackled with the sounds of Rachel's laboured breathing and Cassie's final victory.

Rachel did as Cassie was telling her to; she relaxed against the older woman's body, shivering even more when she felt the blonde's triumphant chuckle. The next thing she felt, was soft lips brushing over her neck along with deft fingers which worked on relieving her of her leotard.

"What's this? Schwimmer has finally shut the hell up?" Cassandra asks rhetorically as she runs her fingers over her student's body with a single goal in her mind. Explore and tease. Okay, maybe that was two, but she has been dying to get under Rachel's skin ever since she came to her class with her 'Holier than Thou' attitude.

"I can't think when you touch me." Rachel admitted, knowing that Cassie would probably used the information as some twisted kind of ammunition against her, but at this moment in time she really didn't care. All she could think about was the warmth emanating from her teacher and the incessant throb between her thighs.

"Why not?" Cassie's cold hands travelled over Rachel's stomach and she noted every quiver and shiver that her actions caused in the tiny girl.

"Do you even need to ask?" The singer let her head fall back against her teacher's shoulder. Their relationship had always been a little different than the conventional Student/Teacher thing, and they both knew it. Anyone would have to have been blind to have missed the undeniable tension that came with every insult and every defiant look the pair shared.

"Don't do that Schwimmer." Cassie warned, hooking her fingers in Rachel's panties.

Rachel could hardly breathe. She just needed the contact that Cassandra was refusing to give to her. "What?" she sighed, her hand catching in blonde hair as Cassie's lips attached themselves to her shoulder and began marking her.

"Feelings." Was all that the teacher said with a barely detectable element of pain in her voice.

Before Rachel could get another word out, her panties had been tugged down around her ankles and fingers were finally running through her dripping wet folds. A broken cry tore from her throat when pressure was finally applied to her clit as Cassie started rubbing hard circles over it. The brunette's body collapsed into her teacher but Cassandra was quick to support her weight and hold her tightly against her as Rachel's legs started to give out.

"Cassie!" the girl moaned when she felt curious fingers explore her body further. Two of the accused slipped into her and for a moment, Rachel thought she was going to pass out. Having Cassandra so close to her and touching her like _this_ made her leap to the stars seem like it was only a step away.

"Do you realise how long I have wanted to do this, Schwimmer?" The blonde tugged on Rachel's earlobe to make her release a keening sigh.

"I thought you said – said n-no feelings." The smaller girl ground out through gritted teeth.

"Shut up." Cassandra growled, more than aware that she had let that little line slip. She added another finger into the girl and curled them at just the right time to send her bounding into her orgasm.

The brunette's body tensed as she arched back into her teacher. She cried out in pleasure as Cassie's fingers expertly worked her through her release, cooing softly into her ear.

"I've got you, Schwimmer." The pair collapsed to the floor as Rachel recovered and Cassie took this opportunity to climb on top of the smaller girl. Just as the singer is about to lift her head to say something that Cassie knows will annoy her, she attaches her mouth to Rachel's nipples, sucking and nipping them, giving them the attention she couldn't while she was fucking the girl from behind.

"Oh my fuck!" Rachel groans and feels Cassandra smirk into her.

"You're such a potty mouth." She remarks, dipping her tongue experimentally into Schwimmer's belly button, repeating the action when the girl almost flies off of the floor of her dance studio.

"Fuck you." Rachel moans as Cassie starts to move her fingers again.

"All in good time Schwim." Cassandra chuckles in a tone that sends Rachel flying into her second wave of bliss.

She falls back into a heap on the floor, panting and begging Cassie to stop touching her so that she can recover. "Please Miss July, I can't take anymore." Rachel groans as the teacher starts lapping at her pussy.

"Fine. But you definitely need to work on your stamina Schwimmer." Cassandra gets to her feet and takes a second to look at her student sprawled out on her studio floor, completely and utterly spent. "Don't you dare think about passing out." She turned to her desk and took a long drink from her flask before setting it back into her bag.

When she turned around, she saw a stark naked Schwimmer mere inches away from her face, with a look in her eye that made her knees weak. She disguised it by casually leaning against the edge of her desk, before reaching out for Rachel's hips and pulling the girl between her legs.

Their lips connected in a bruising kiss. Each woman was trying to win as much power as they could in their battle of teeth and tongue. Whimpers fell into the air and Cassie was momentarily through caring if it was her or Rachel making such a pathetic sound.

"You're overdressed." Schwimmer smirked, tugging on the front of her teacher's leotard.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cassandra challenged, giving Rachel her trademark smirk.

"Well, I can't repay the favour can I, if you don't take your clothes off." Rachel shot back with a small shrug, knowing that her indifference always pissed off her teacher.

Cassie's smirk slid into a surprised smile as she slowly took off her leotard, her eyes refusing to break contact with Rachel's. When her clothes were in a forgotten pile on the floor, she leaned back against her desk again, only to have Rachel pull her back towards her. Cassandra will argue that it was a moment of surprise that caused her to drop her guard and let Rachel take control for the ten seconds that she was able to pull her up, and she might even tell herself that sometimes, but Rachel knew that she had found a sliver of Cassie's vulnerability.

The brunette teased her teacher for a moment, refusing to connect their lips until Cassie had stopped trying to get the much needed contact between them. They both shivered when they realised that their bodies were completely naked against one another for the first time and it felt immaculate to have each other's tantalizingly soft skin and hard nipples brushing against each other.

"You're going to fuck me now, Schwimmer, because somehow, you learnt how to be sexy. God knows how you did it." Cassandra remarked, taking Rachel's hand off of her hip and sliding it between them to her molten sex. "And don't you dare think for a second that you are in control here." She warned, mostly trying to remind herself not to give over to the way her body was responding to her student's touch. She wanted so badly to let herself fall into Rachel and finally, after ten years, start letting her walls down again. But she knew that that wasn't a good idea. She was always the one who got hurt somehow and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Sure, Rachel was probably more vulnerable than she was, but somewhere deep down, even though she hadn't admitted it to herself yet, she knew that she wasn't going to hurt the brunette. Intentionally anyway.

"If you say so, Cassandra." Rachel challenged once more as she plunged her fingers into her teachers waiting pussy. Schwimmer knew that victory was hers when Cassie's head fell to her shoulder and a long, drawn out groan tore from her throat. The feeling of finally having Rachel inside of her was too much. It was so much better than all of her fantasies.

"Don't treat me like a fucking china doll, Schwimmer, fuck me." Cassie ordered when Rachel's pace didn't increase from slow.

"And you say that I'm the potty mouth." Rachel picks up her speed, noting the hands on her shoulders and the fingers digging into her skin as she sucked on her teacher's neck, her free hand playing with Cassie's nipple.

"Just shut up and make me cum." She gasped as Schwimmer's thumb brushed over her clit. Her hands left Rachel's shoulders as Cassie clutched at the other girls back, her nails leaving their mark as she felt a familiar tension coil in her stomach. She would usually be able to hold out a lot longer than this, but something about Rachel… "Oh my god!" Cassie came apart with a loud moan of Rachel's nickname.

She was given no time at all before Cassie was pushed back onto her desk and her legs spread wide enough to accommodate Rachel between them. The singer knelt on the floor and trailed her tongue through slick heat. She moaned into her mentor, loving the musky taste and the heady, intoxicating smell radiating from Cassie.

Rachel's tongue worked over Cassandra's hard bundle of nerves, loving how her hips bucked up to try and get more friction. When she heard Cassie get more and more frustrated by her exploration, she moved lower and dipped her tongue into the blonde, feeling a rush of cum gushing onto her tongue. Her ego swelled when the hand in her hair tugged her to join their lips together.

"My stamina needs work?" Rachel laughed, earning herself a glare.

**So what did you think?**


End file.
